The Story of Tidus after Sin
by fireball20
Summary: After two years of spending time within the clouds, Tidus receives a proposal from the Fayth to go back to Spira, but there's a catch...Tidus & Yuna? Tidus & Rikku?
1. The Fayth's Proposal

The Story of Tidus after Sin  
  
I don't own any of these characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first ever fan fiction. So don't be so cruel! This is written mostly in third person limited, with a tiny amount of third person omniscient.  
  
Prologue  
  
After Summoner Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin once and for all, two guardians were lost, not from the battle, but afterward. Auron, a guardian of Lord Braska as well, was sent to the Farplane, and Tidus, not really being a person but a dream of the Fayth, faded away into the clouds. After the final battle with Sin, the Fayth could finally rest, and, hence, disappeared. As the Fayth disappeared, so did Tidus. This is the story of Tidus after the battle with Sin.  
  
Chapter 1 The Fayth's Proposal  
  
Tidus, who was accustomed with the new surroundings around him, watched Spira from his cloud. He saw that Yuna had become the High Summoner of Spira, Wakka and Lulu-which he thought would be a couple-have had a child, Kimahri had been in Mt. Gazaget teaching Ronsos how to fight, and Rikku had been busy rebuilding the Home. He saw how the people of Spira erected a statue of Auron and him in their honor. His statue was at the entrance of the blitzball stadium at Luca; he made out a plaque that had read "Tidus, GUARDIAN OF YUNA AND vanquisher of Sin, played blitzball here." Auron's statue had been placed in Bevelle to watch over the entire world of Spira. His plaque had read "AURON, GUARDIAN OF YUNA AND VANQUISHER OF SIN."  
  
Everywhere in Spira was being rebuilt. Besaid and Kilika became key fishing ports. Luca became the trading area of Spira. Rikku and the rest of the Al Bhed rebuilt Home, and it became the technological city of Spira. Bevelle was the home of Yuna, so many people lived there just to be near her. Zanarkand, which had lay in ruins for a millennium, had been even attempted to be rebuilt, but had been not because many people were still leery of it.  
  
All of this happened in about two years, and Tidus observed every event of Spira; time was not an issue. Even though he was delighted to see this new Spira, free from Sin, he was rather unhappy. He could not be with any of his friends, and, worse of all, he could not be with Yuna.  
  
Yuna was miserable without him, but she knew she had to be strong for Spira. She was leading a new world without Sin. At first, the pain was unbearable, but Rikku came whenever she could and tried to cheer her up. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri would try to cheer her up as well, but not as often because they were busy with their own lives. As the months went by, she found herself spending more time on Spira and less time on Tidus. The pain slowly ebbed away, but he was not and would not be totally out of her head. She always kept him in her heart.  
  
Wakka and Lulu, along with Kimahri, missed Tidus. Without him, they never would have defeated Sin once and for all. He and Rikku always cheered the party up through the ups and downs of Yuna's pilgrimage to Zanarkand.  
  
Rikku missed Tidus a lot because she lost her best friend. She felt she had a special bond between them, maybe not romantically, but socially. She was not even expecting the loss. She tried to hold back tears when he jumped off the airship, and all she said was, "We're going to see you again?" She felt the wind being knocked out of her. She openly stayed strong for Yuna and Spira because she needed to keep Yuna sensible and to help rebuild Home, but sobbed when she was alone. Most of the time, when Yuna was alone by herself, Rikku would comfort her, and instead of trying to lift her spirits, she cried with her.  
  
Tidus, usually respecting the privacy of others, had overheard part of a conversation of Rikku's and Yuna's while they were in the Macalania Woods:  
  
". he HAS been gone for two years. Will he ever come back?" Yuna  
asked.  
  
"I don't know, we all want him back, but maybe he will, maybe he  
won't," Rikku replied.  
  
"Well, what should I do? Keeping waiting?"  
  
"Umm.. He isn't obviously dead cuz he's not in the farplane. So,  
after all, it is your decision."  
  
"Well, I'll just keep thinking about it then," Yuna, trying to lighten  
things up, "What about you, Rikku?"  
  
"Huh?" Rikku blushed.  
  
"I noticed you've never had a boyfriend. Could it be that you're  
waiting for my Tidus?"  
  
"What?! Sure, I love him to death, but as a friend!" Rikku's face  
became a deeper hue of crimson.  
  
Yuna, kind of surprised at the Rikku's defensive reaction, just nodded  
and sarcastically said, "Sure."  
  
"Besides I'm busy with rebuilding Home, so I don't have any time to go  
any intimate relationships. Romance can wait."  
  
Yuna just walked away toward Bevelle, and said mockingly, "Right... Uh-  
huh... Sure Rikku.."  
  
Rikku ran after her, "Hey! Don't walk away from me! I'm not finished  
with you yet!"  
  
Tidus found this to be hilarious and saw how Rikku got some of her medicine (refer to the Guadosalam scene). How he wished that he could go back to see everyone again.  
  
One day, he looked at the statue of himself and saw two teenage girls looking all googly-eyed. This intrigued him so he wanted to see why:  
  
"Isn't it romantic that he gave his life to save the woman that he loved?" One ask.  
  
"Awwww. yeah. he could have been a rich and famous blitzball star if  
he didn't. But he gave all of that away and his life to save Yuna's  
life." The other quoted.  
  
With that, they both sighed and daydreamed.  
  
Suddenly, his father, Jecht*, appeared, and said, "If you're done looking at girls, which obviously you aren't, go see the Fayth."  
  
"Hey, I was just done!" Tidus defended. "Okay, I'm going then."  
  
So he teleported himself in front of the Fayth, and asked, "What's up?"  
  
The boy answered, "I have a proposal for you. You may go to Spira but."  
  
"Of course yea!!!" Tidus quickly interrupted.  
  
"But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
*Even though Tidus's mother is in the Farplane, Tidus and Jecht aren't in the Farplane because they were touched by Sin and aren't exactly real. I wanted to use Auron instead of Jecht, but he is real.  
  
Do you think this story is a little predictable or not? Maybe it's too early to tell.  
  
Auron isn't going to be much of a character, by the way.  
  
Did anyone sound out of character?  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. But What?

The Story of Tidus after Sin  
  
I don't own any of these characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I kind of screwed up; this is my first ever fan fiction. I'm kind of surprised by all of the praise I got. Thank You! Well, let's just say dreams and dead people aren't really kept apart from another. Just think of it as if they were all together, just that Tidus and Jecht aren't in the Farplane.  
  
Chapter 2 "But what?"  
  
The boy answered, "I have a proposal for you. You may go to Spira but."  
  
"Of course yea!!!" Tidus quickly interrupted.  
  
"But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
The Fayth hesitated for a moment. He looked as if he was in thought, figuring how to put what he wanted to say into words. He slowly walked up to Tidus, and said, without hesitation, "You won't be able to remember anything but your name."  
  
A shocked Tidus shouted, "WHAT??!!"  
  
The Fayth slowly responded, "I'm sorry Tidus, but that's the only way you can get back to Spira."  
  
"Anything but my name?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"So I won't know anything about anything, or anyone?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
Tidus paused. He was now seriously contemplating whether to go back or not. All those images and memories lost. Yuna and everyone else he knew would be gone. Was it worth it? "Well, why won't I remember anything?"  
  
The Fayth answered, "Well, while you were in Spira, you weren't exactly real, but not unreal. But here is your chance to become real. You won't remember anything prior to becoming real. You won't remember this conversation, me, Jecht, Auron, Braska, Sin or even Yuna. You won't remember anyone at all. But you WILL remember everything when you return here. Everything will turn out okay."  
  
Tidus closed his eyes. He just kept thinking of Yuna. How would he recognize her? How would he even know her? How would they become close?  
  
Tidus opened his eyes and finally asked the question of knowing his friends, "Well, how will I remember them and know them? How will I not be confused between my friends and strangers? How will they know me and who I am?"  
  
The Fayth replied, "Through your character and personality. You will be the same person as you ever were. You just won't know anything anymore. Your friends will know who you are."  
  
Tidus thought, [Through my character and personality? What? Oh well, I get to see Yuna and the group again. Even if I won't know them, I'll get to see them again.] He responded with poise and animation, "Yeah, Fayth! Take me back to Spira!"  
  
The Fayth studied his facial expression, and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Tidus said, "Hell yeah!"  
  
The Fayth responded, "Okay, then." He began to probe Tidus's mind and remove everything from it: facts, memories, emotions, feelings, and so on.  
  
Meanwhile, Jecht, Auron, and Braska were watching this conversation. The Fayth knew. They weren't sure what he was doing, so Jecht asked, "Umm..Fayth..is this going to work?"  
  
The Fayth just responded with, "I'm a little busy right now."  
  
Jecht, being the impatient man that he was normally was, "What??? C'mon, you know what you're doing, right?"  
  
The Fayth didn't respond. He was in a trance.  
  
Jecht, now getting a little irritated, "Hey can you hear me? I'm talking to you!"  
  
The Fayth could still hear Jecht, and was quite frankly, getting annoyed. He got out of his trance, turned around at Jecht, and yelled, "Look! I'm almost done!" As he was turning around, he quickly noticed that Tidus was nowhere in sight. "Uh-oh."  
  
The group quickly asked, "What?"  
  
"Uh.. nothing. He's in Spira. He'll be fine, hopefully." The Fayth immediately responded.  
  
"What do you mean, by hopefully?"  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
"Is there anything you're not telling us?"  
  
"Well, I didn't finish taking everything out of his mind."  
  
"What didn't you take out?"  
  
"An image."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of someone. It won't make that big of an impact." The Fayth was lying. Truthfully, he did not know how things would turn out. Hopefully, it would all turn out okay.  
  
Jecht foolishly told the Fayth, "Hey, so the great Fayth makes a mistake!"  
  
"Even we Fayths aren't perfect. We're real people. We make mistakes, and if I can remember, who exactly bothered my concentration?"  
  
Jecht scratched the back of his head while rolling his eyes.  
  
And with that one image, Tidus was off to discover a new world, again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
How much will this image make an impact on Tidus? And who is it?  
  
Is this predictable? Like who was expecting the Fayth to make a mistake? More unexpected events to come!  
  
Does anyone sound out of character.besides the Fayth? (I'm new, so I'm just making sure this is going okay and somewhat realistic of happening.)  
  
And yes this is a little short because I'm still laying the foundation of this story. The real story is about to begin!  
  
Author's Notes: Uh.I find myself reading my chapters over and over again. I guess I nit-pick every little word and want it to sound just the way I want. It's just gotta be perfect! I don't know, but do you find yourself doing that?  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. Blitzball?

The Story of Tidus after Sin  
  
I don't own any of these characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I have to admit; reading Chapter 2 didn't seem that great. It felt as if it were unfinished. Ugh, confusion isn't good. And sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busier than I expected to be for the summer. Oh yeah, [ ] is Tidus's thoughts. ~ ~ is others' thoughts.  
  
And with that one image, Tidus was off to discover a new world, again.  
  
Chapter 3 "Blitzball?"  
  
Tidus found himself in some dark, murky water with no land in sight. The sky displayed a dusk purple color, with a mist of clouds surrounding him. He had no recollection of what just happened. [Where am I? What just happened?] His head felt as if something crushed it. He soon lost consciousness.  
  
He awaked this time to find sunny skies. The radiant rays of the sun shone upon him as he lay on a beach. It seemed a tropical atmosphere as he saw palm trees and clear skies. His headache subsided considerably, but he could not remember anything about him. He decided to get up and look for help.  
  
Meanwhile, a boy, about the age of seven, watched Tidus as he floated to shore and approached the boy. He was wearing some green overalls and was holding some sort of spherical object with some irregularities in it. It was blue and white.  
  
"Umm.Hi. Uh.could you help me out?" Tidus was completely unsure of what to ask him. He did not know how the boy would respond or something.  
  
"Like what?" The curious boy asked.  
  
"Uh.like where am I? And who are you? And what are you doing out here? And is there an adult I can talk to?"  
  
"Well, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tidus."  
  
"And I'm Casey, nice to meet ya!"  
  
"Uhh.nice to meet you, too."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, you're on Kilika Island. And I'm training to be the world's best blitzball player!"  
  
"Blitzball?"  
  
"What? You've never heard of blitzball before?! Umm.maybe I should go get a grown-up."  
  
And with that, Casey ran alongside the beach in the south direction, and yelled, "Be back later!"  
  
Tidus watched him run, still oblivious to anything around him. Casey suddenly turned around about 40 paces away from him, and bellowed, "By the way, you look really familiar!" He then put the ball on the ground and cried out, "Think fast!" He kicked the ball with all his strength at Tidus to see how he would react. Tidus caught the ball with such ease that he amazed himself.  
  
"Whoa! Okay, I'm gone!" Casey shouted. He ran as fast as he could.  
  
Tidus examined the ball. [Blitzball? What's blitzball? I wonder what's it like.] So, to pass the time, he began to kick the blitzball around. He started with some simple dribbling. This game, it did not seem that difficult to play. He soon discovered himself kicking the ball in the air and performing more intricate shots.  
  
As Casey and a woman were returning, Tidus suddenly pulled something he did not know that he had.  
  
*Cue Jecht Shot*  
  
"Whoa!!! Was that just the Jecht Shot?!" The dumbfounded spectators asked.  
  
"Huh? Jecht Shot? I don't know where that came from." Tidus did not know anything. He displayed such a perplexed look that it shocked Casey.  
  
This woman, she was quite attractive. She looked to be about twenty years old. She had bright red hair down to her shoulders, brilliant hazel eyes, luscious lips, and a nice frame to go along with it. She answered, "Umm.Hi I'm Halley and Casey's sister. It seems that you're suffering from amnesia, Tidus. Does the name 'Yuna' sound familiar?"  
  
[Yuna..Yuna Yuna Yuna, nope, doesn't ring a bell.] "I'm sorry, Halley, but I'm afraid not."  
  
Shocked, she just whispered to Casey, "Whoa.must be some major amnesia." Her voice raised, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Tidus thought again. He tried to remember anything about himself in the past. Nothing, absolutely nothing, that is what he came up with. As he was about to speak, he unexpectedly recalled something. It was unclear, but it was something. "Well, I remember something, but I don't know what."  
  
"Oh, okay." Halley decided not to overwhelm him with trying to remember what that was. If he were to remember everything immediately, she was sure it would confuse him. She chose to let him ease back into the world by playing blitzball in Kilika. Good thing plenty of blitzball arenas exist now than the one in Luca. "Well, Tidus, you can just stay here playing blitzball until you can remember something."  
  
Tidus said, "Oh, okay, thanks." [Better being here than lost without anybody.]  
  
Casey, being the seven-year-old kid that he was, whispered, "Hey, big sis, you like him, don't you?"  
  
She murmured, making sure Tidus could not hear, "No, of course not silly, he's already taken."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
So, Tidus lingered around Kilika and "learned" to play more blitzball. The more he played, the more he liked the game: the tackling, the blocking, and eminently the shooting! For about a week, Halley and Casey went to watch him play. Pretty much, everyone went to see him play. If it was not for his dazzling skills, then it was for a chance to see the legendary guardian, Tidus.  
  
One day, after a tournament win of a blitzball game against a local Kilika team, Halley came into the locker room to congratulate him. Tidus had just been finished getting dressed when she came in. She complimented him, "Wow! You've sure gotten really good in so little time." She knew he was always good to begin with.  
  
Tidus smiled. "Oh thanks, Halley. You know, I wouldn't have made it like this if it wasn't for you."  
  
She rouged. "Aww.thanks."  
  
Tidus just replied, "No, it's true! It really should be me thanking you! I wouldn't have learned to play blitzball if you hadn't suggested it."  
  
Halley was flattered. ~He's so modest! He's just exaggerating! Even if I didn't introduce blitzball to him, he would have picked it up sooner or later. He is cute, too. Maybe I could ask him out or something. Wait a minute! Why I am thinking that? He's already a taken man!~  
  
So, trying to get this thought out of her mind, she asked, "So, is your memory getting any better?"  
  
"Umm.not really. But I do remember this one portrait of someone. Of a woman."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what's she look like?"  
  
"I don't know. The image is still obscure; I can't really see any definition or color of her."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Halley felt an uncomfortable silence transpire. She saw that Tidus did not. He was absolutely unaware of any feelings or emotions.  
  
Attempting to end her discomfort, she uttered, "Well, I gotta go now. I gotta check on my little brother. Hey, Tidus, if you aren't busy some time, maybe we can go out or do something."  
  
"Sure thing. I'll call you sometime, then."  
  
He hugged her and sincerely said, "Thanks for everything." He waved a goodbye. She stood there, thinking, ~Did he just hug me? Did he just say he'll call me? Maybe.~ She was interrupted by the Tidus's voice.  
  
"Hey, don't you have to go?"  
  
Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. ~Oops!~ "Oh yeah, okay bye!" She waved and ran off. Again, Tidus just waved back, unaware of the reason of Halley's embarrassment.  
  
Halley would not admit it, but she was beginning to have a crush on Tidus.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, news quickly began circling around Spira that Tidus was playing blitzball in Kilika.  
  
Yuna had been attending to important matters in Besaid dealing with its seaports. She was quite worn from the issue of mariners' wages. Interesting how life has changed in only two years. She was taking a nap in her old room in Wakka's and Lulu's place when Wakka barged in bellowing, "Yuna! Yuna! Wake up! He's here! He's here!"  
  
Yuna woke up instantly. She knew it must have been Tidus who Wakka was talking about. No way would he be this excited if it wasn't Tidus. Joyously, she shouted, "Where?! Where?! Where is he?!"  
  
"Playing blitzball in Kilika. We're going right now, ya? Just let me go get Lulu!"  
  
"Okay then! Hurry up!"  
  
Wakka sprinted out of the house. Yuna's thoughts raced through her mind. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. ~He's really here?! Finally! After two years, he's finally her! Words can't explain what I'm feeling right now! I can't wait to see him! Then we can go back to being a couple and live happily ever after!~  
  
Wakka came back; this time with Lulu. They both hugged Yuna and united in her exuberance.  
  
"Okay, off to Kilika!"  
  
As they were leaving the residence, an airship arrived. It landed in front of them, and Rikku jumped out. She shouted, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here Yunie! Have you heard the good news?"  
  
Yuna replied, "Yeah! I can't wait! Let's go see him! But wait, shouldn't we get Kimahri, too?"  
  
Rikku assured her, "He's already on the airship. It's interesting how Tidus has already been here in Spira for a week, and he hasn't come to see us yet, you know?"  
  
"What? A week?"  
  
"You didn't know? Well, yeah, he's been here for a week already.Um.Maybe he's waiting for us to show off a new look or something. C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Yuna did not like how Rikku hesitated with that statement. ~It's not like him to do something like that. If he came back, she would be the first thing he would look for. Yeah, we better be going.~  
  
They all entered the airship. And with poise, Yuna yelled, "Let's go!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kind of a boring chapter, I would have to admit. But the plot is thickening with a potential sweetheart!  
  
And who does Tidus remember?! Stay Tuned!  
  
*Is this story even slightly good?*  
  
*I didn't read it over and over again, so spots might seem unfinished and such.*  
  
*I was originally going to make this chapter and the next chapter in one. But as I was writing this, this got too long and I had to split it. I've got a couple ideas for the next chapter, but I'll have to think about which I'll use. A fourth chapter might be done in a week or a month. Depends how people like this story. Someone keep me motivated!*  
  
Read and Review! 


	4. It's Her

The Story of Tidus after Sin  
  
I don't own any of these characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
Author's Notes: Ugh, I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I just felt like it was just too much, and so I didn't think of it. Some of the reason was I just didn't feel like it. But I read a fic, and I thought it was just awesome. Simply awesome! It just motivated me to continue mine. So then I restarted this last week, and finished this chapter now. Oh yeah, [ ] is Tidus's thoughts. ~ ~ is others' thoughts.  
  
Chapter 4 "It's Her."  
  
Tidus woke up in the middle of the night. This image terrified him, for he did not know what it was. It just kept popping in his mind over and over again the more he grew accustomed to Spira. He awoke, and took a step out onto the balcony. The night skies seemed to soothe him. He wanted to talk with someone over it, anyone over it. Evidently, the person that he would want talk to would be Halley. He went back to his bed and fell asleep; knowing it would be easier with someone he could talk to.  
  
He woke up, this time with the sun in the air, and, after getting dressed, he called Halley.  
  
"Hello. It's me, Halley..."  
  
"Umm...Halley? I was wondering if..."  
  
"...I'm sorry, but I'm unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep."  
  
[Damn, she's not home. Oh well, maybe later tonight] "Oh. Hey, Halley. I've got something important to talk to you about. Please meet me at our usual place after the game."  
  
He hung up, and then left for his "first" blitzball tournament.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Halley got home around noon after taking Casey for some blitzball lessons. Surprisingly, the little squirt did not even display a hint of fatigue.  
  
After Casey ran rampant around the house, Halley finally had enough of it and nicely asked, "Hey, why don't play some blitzball outside?"  
  
"Why?" Casey innocently asked. He then replied to his own question with assurance, "Because Tidus can teach me whatever I need to know." He looked toward the blinking light of the answering machine. "Hey, sis, you got a message. I wonder who could be..." He then rolled his eyes. Halley gave him a stern look, and he went to the floor, dying from laughter.  
  
Infuriated, Halley shouted, "Oh, shut up! It could be anyone. Here I'll show you!"  
  
She pressed a button, and the following message called out:  
  
"Oh. Hey, Halley. I've got something important to talk to you about. Please meet me at our usual place after the game."  
  
Okay, it was Tidus's voice, so he was right, and she was wrong. Casey now started to cry from the pain of all his laughter. She could get really pissed, but what was the point? She sighed, and relaxed on a chair nearby.  
  
Casey suddenly stopped laughing, "Hey, sis, aren't you going to yell at me? Hey, you really like the guy don't you?"  
  
"Well, sort of. But I didn't mean for it to happen. I just..." She started to sob.  
  
"It's okay, sis." He comforted his big sis. "Look. I didn't mean to say that stuff. You know I'm only joking, right? I'm sorry that I was such an idiot. Look, you go by yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
It was hard for her to let a nine-year-old kid be by himself. But, he did just say something more mature than usual.  
  
"Okay then, I'll have the neighbors keep an eye on you."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
About an hour later, Halley was in front of a large mirror in her room. A jumble puzzled her mind. ~Oh my gosh! What should I wear? What should I say...Wait a minute, he really didn't say anything about it a date. Just that he needed to say something important. So I gotta come off as casual. Just do things normally. Maybe I shouldn't go to the game. I'll say I had some other things to do, so it doesn't look that I'm coming on to him. Yeah, I won't go. But I'm definitely going to meet him.~  
  
And so she put on what she had worn the first time she met Tidus. A red dress (A/N Sorry, I forgot to add that in my last chapter). That dress gave the best impression that she was keeping it cool.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
[Where is she? I waited for a half an hour after the game.]  
  
Tidus, sitting at their usual booth, had waited for about twenty minutes at their usual place. It was an ice cream shop, nothing too fancy, nothing bad about it. "Kilika's Ice Kream Shop," the sign read. This place was the first place Halley and Casey took him when he arrived in Spira. This was the place where they went after blitzball games to relax. It was just an ordinary hangout where young people chill out.  
  
[When is she going to get here? Maybe she didn't get my message. I should...]  
  
And then she came in. Dressed in the same stunning red dress he met her in, she looked magnificent. [Something seems different about her.]  
  
She walked toward him, and genuinely said, "Hi."  
  
With the same candid tone, Tidus responded, "Hey! Where were you? I didn't see you at the game." He got up and hugged her; "I was so worried about you. Where's Casey?"  
  
"Tidus, I was busy. I'm sorry I worried you. Casey's at home with a babysitter." She paused. "I just had to think. You know how it's like."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I've been thinking a lot lately. About everything. Spira, blitzball, you and Casey, but mostly about this scary thing that pops in my head. Uh...that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh, okay. I understand. You need someone to talk to. Alright, go ahead." She was a bit disappointed, but more relieved; she knew the reason why she was here.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to start this out. I usually keep these things in my head."  
  
"That's okay; I got all the time in the world."  
  
"Okay. Well, umm...this woman. She seems familiar. Like I know this person or something. I..."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"He's at the ice cream shop," An inhabitant replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks!"  
  
Rikku ran off to find the others. She had gone to find where Tidus might be. The party of Yuna and her guardians had just arrived about an hour ago. Everyone just wanted to find Tidus, but the group, aware that they would be identified easily if they went together, had asked Rikku to look for Tidus.  
  
So, while heading back to the airship, she was excited to think how Tidus was doing. ~Hmm...I wonder what he's like. Is he the same as the way we remembered him? Did he change? After two years, everyone else has changed, so why wouldn't he have changed? I mean, 'What'll he do when he sees us?' All I know is that I'm giving him a gigantic hug and never going to let him go. He better not leave us again or I'll..~  
  
Her thoughts went numb as she saw the airship and the party sitting outside. ~First thing's first.~  
  
"Hurry, Yuna, he's here! He's at the ice cream shop!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
*Point of view shift of same scene*  
  
"Okay, then let's go!" Yuna walked toward the town at a brisk pace.  
  
"Wait for us, Yuna!" Wakka voiced. "Gosh, c'mon, everybody, let's hurry up."  
  
Yuna did not care. She just wanted to see her beloved Tidus, hug him, kiss him, embrace him, whatever her mind came up with. Two years, and ten days, was the day he left. For those two years and ten days, she had wondered if she would be without him. No more than those two years and ten days, would they be apart.  
  
She got to the entrance, and hesitated. Should she go find him? Or should he find her? She was not sure, so she waited for the others to catch up.  
  
"Hey, guys. I think we should do this together."  
  
They agreed and entered the ice cream shop together.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"...So maybe this image means more than what it's there for. There's gotta be some reason why it's there..." She paused, then continued, "I think it's probably Yuna. You two were meant be."  
  
Tidus was sucking his straw in his soda as Halley tried to explain the significance of this image. Most of what he heard was what he had been thinking all along until... [Yuna? Maybe. Everyone says that I love her and she loves me. She saved Spira and I saved her. I sacrificed my life. We belong together. That's what I hear, so it would make sense that she would be the one that's been in my head.]  
  
He took his mouth off of the straw, and sighed, "Well, I don't know..." He looked up towards her, and he saw something behind her. His eyes lit up as he saw his image start to clear up. This frightening, mysterious image turned out to be nothing more than a cute flamboyant blonde girl. [This must be Yuna! All this time I've been freaking out, and it's her. Yuna. Why else would she be in my head? I love her, and she loves me, nothing more to it.]  
  
He focused his eyes on Yuna, got up, and announced, "It's her."  
  
Confused, Halley asked, "Who?"  
  
"It's her. Yuna."  
  
He walked away, toward the entrance, and centered his eyes on the blonde woman. He saw nothing else. [She has to be Yuna. Sure she looks a little different, probably from her clothes, but I have this strong sense of feeling that it's Yuna. Yuna. I love her, and she loves me. I want to show her my love, and nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to separate us any longer.]  
  
__  
  
Yuna's eyes wandered around looking for Tidus. She saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes heading towards her. His boyish face, his robust body; that has to be Tidus! He had a determined look, a look that she remembered he had when they were fighting Sin. She waited for him for two years, ten days, and waited for him for another couple of seconds.  
  
Rikku, standing slightly behind the side of Yuna, watching Tidus approach Yuna, waited for the moment the couple would be finally together again. She waited so the ending would be happy after all. She waited that she and everyone else could finally get Tidus back.  
  
When he was at arms' length from Yuna, she opened her arms, and waited to be embraced. She looked at him as he walked by, putting his arms around her cousin, to Rikku's complete surprise, sweeping her off her feet, and passionately placing his lips onto hers.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH! Whoa! What the hell just happened?! How will Yuna react? How will Rikku react? How the hell will everyone react?  
  
Stay Tuned!  
  
Wow, with what just transpired with this chapter, I'm not sure what kind of comments I'm going to get.  
  
Word choice is a little off. It has been a while and this still is my first fiction.  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm really a big fan of tikkus! I was originally going to make this a tikku, but seeing that the site has so many tikkus than before, I'm not sure right now! By the way, the fic that helped me continue this was by Chrysoprase - A Year Gone by. After reading that, I was just simply amazed. Amazed to the point where I wanted to continue mine. All these tikkus out now; they're all great! I think the first tikku writer that was here, Demon Eyes with EverLong, helped to start some of the tikkus we see now. Thank you, Demon Eyes!  
  
So, as of now, I have some idea on how to write the next chapter, but that might totally change due to a possible change in how the story will end. Depends on what will influence me into writing which way.  
  
And with football done (part of the reason I wasn't doing this), I hope to get this done faster than this current pace. Plus, when you're hitting in smash mouth football, it's kind of hard to get into one of those romance moods! Hehe...okay I'll stop rambling.  
  
And, for now, just an idea for another fic, an AU tikku with the plot from the movie, "There's Something about Mary." That's my favorite movie. It's funny, yet cute. The fic would be named "There's Something about Rikku." That would be great! That would be hilarious!  
  
Read and Review! 


	5. R I K K U!

The Story of Tidus after Sin  
  
I don't own any of these characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
Author's Notes: What excuse am I gonna give this time? Ehh...laziness. I'm not a writer, I've never been one. I try, but it seems too tough. I dunno. Oh yeah, [ ] is Tidus's thoughts. { }is others' thoughts. Well here's 5 which is longer than normal.  
  
Chapter 5 "R-I-K-K-U!"  
  
Yuna stood there completely dumbfounded in her boots. She could not believe what she saw. For what seemed like an eternity must have only been a couple seconds. She simply did not know how to react. Here she finally met her love kissing her cousin, her best friend. She saw Rikku's eyes in absolute surprise turn as they started to roll to the back of her head.  
  
All who were in the ice cream shop witnessed the whole scene. They could not believe their eyes. Yuna's guardians, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri: they were just as shocked.  
  
Before anyone could react, a red headed woman went behind Tidus and tapped his shoulder. With an extremely uncomfortable tone, Yuna heard her whisper, "Umm...Tidus? Uh...that's not Yuna."  
  
Tidus suddenly broke his kiss with Rikku in sheer disarray. In a surprised tone, he said, "What?"  
  
A lightheaded Rikku could not believe what just happened to her as she fell towards the ground. Luckily, Kimahri reacted swift enough to catch her. He laid her down in a nearby booth as she was on the verge of losing consciousness.  
  
The red headed girl directed herself to Yuna and her guardians trying to talk to them before they had to chance to react to this incident. With her voice still shaky, she said, "Allow me to explain. Uhh...my name is Halley. Umm...Tidus here has lost all of his memories. Well, except this one image of a woman as he explained it to me. He had no clue who this was, and I suggested it was to be you Yuna. I mean, it would only make sense. I didn't think anything like this would happen."  
  
Yuna was at a loss of words. She could not grasp what happened. How could this happen? She finally found the man of her dreams, and suddenly, he is kissing her cousin. Too many emotions tried to enter her mind at once. Shock, anguish, denial, anger, jealously, were some just to name a few. What could she do?  
  
She decided she needed a walk as Wakku and Lulu followed her. She needed to take in what happened. As she walking out the door, Wakka and Lulu followed her. Halley ran after her shouting, "Hey! Wait! I need to talk to you more."  
  
Tidus stood there with a confused look. He looked at the pretty blonde girl who he thought was Yuna, but it turned out that the brunette with one blue and one green eye was actually Yuna.  
  
Yuna walked out of the ice cream shop, and stopped after taking a couple steps. The first emotions were finally settling in. Her head went down; her eyes welled up; her heart sank below her knees. She fell on her knees and broke down. She could not feel even worse after seeing what just as happened. Wakka, Lulu, and Halley watched hopelessly as the High Summoner sobbed uncontrollably. Somehow, through all the tears, Yuna managed to speak. "So tell me again what happened to Tidus?"  
  
Halley, with a tone filled with sorrow, said, "Tidus has lost almost all of his memories. He doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember Sin. He doesn't remember anything."  
  
After a silence, Yuna's voice raised in a more furious voice, "Then why does he remember Rikku?"  
  
Halley could not raise her voice. She felt so sorry for her. After waiting for so long, everything seemed like it was going to turn out to be fine, but, in reality, it seemed to be just beginning. Poor Yuna; after what Yuna's been through, who could not pity her?  
  
Yuna raised her voice again. "Why does he remember Rikku?!"  
  
Halley could not even take a glance at Yuna. It was too painful to see a fellow human being, especially someone like Yuna, be in the torture she was in. She got the nerve to speak, and answered, "He remembers one image. And that image turned out to be Rikku, and not you."  
  
Yuna's emotions started to turn into signs of jealousy, not at Rikku, but at this Halley. "So why didn't anyone take Tidus to see me or any of the guardians?"  
  
Halley had to justify the purpose of Tidus not meeting anyone he used to know. She replied, "I didn't want Tidus to suddenly get overwhelmed by seeing all you, you know? He hasn't been able to remember anything else but Rikku and blitzball. He doesn't remember playing it at all, but he can play like he used to."  
  
Slowly, Yuna got up to her feet, but her legs still couldn't bury the weight of all this. Wakka caught her and helped her up. She turned around, cheeks puffed up from the crying tears, and asked, "Will he ever remember everything?"  
  
Halley, exhausted from the day's events, replied, "I don't know, but I hope so. Umm...I have something to ask you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimahri accompanied Rikku, who was out of breath, trying to keep her conscious. She still could not comprehend what just happened. From one second, she was filled with happiness to finally see her best friend. Then her happiness changed to an impatient anxiety as waited for Tidus and Yuna to finally get together. And then both of those dwarfed in what she was feeling next. As Tidus kissed her, she was in total shock. She could not believe what just happened to her. And from that, she felt drastically lightheaded and was about to faint when Kimahri caught her.  
  
And now, she was sitting in a booth, trying to make some sense out of what just happened. She saw Tidus confused as almost like a lost child. Still, she could not get over the kiss. {Whoa! What a kiss! I know Yunie said he was a good kisser and all, but Wow! Gosh, my first kiss is from my cousin's love. Does it have to be the last from him? I mean...it's nothing. Nothing's going to come between us.} Rikku felt her cheeks burning, embarrassed by feelings she never had before. {Oh man, Yunie couldn't get mad at me, right? I didn't know anything. And what about me? I hope Yunie asks about how I am holding up.}  
  
She then shook her head trying to get these unknown feelings out and to act normal, with her cheeks less red, and started to pick up a conversation with a bewildered Tidus. "So...How are ya Tidus? How have you been?"  
  
Tidus answered, with no real sense of what occurred, "I've been doing okay. Blitzball's real fun and stuff. So wait, you're not Yuna?"  
  
"Of course not, silly! It's me Rikku!"  
  
Tidus just realized what he done. His eyes practically popped up. His voice raised, "What?! You're not Yuna?"  
  
Rikku felt like she had to spell it out for him. He was never very bright when it came to things. She raised her voice and talked in a real slow manner, "No...I'm Rikku...R-I-K-K-U!"  
  
Confused, yet again, Tidus questioned, "Rikku?"  
  
Annoyed by Tidus's lack of competence, Rikku went up to Tidus and playfully hit his shoulder saying, "Yes, Rikku! I'm your best friend, remember?"  
  
"Best friend?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah, I'm your best friend, and you're my best friend." Rikku felt her cheeks burning again. Why couldn't she say this without blushing? It was true that he was her best friend. He was the first non Al-Bhed to call her a friend. Perhaps, that kiss got to her more than she wanted it to. She turned her face away from Tidus. She could not let him see her like that.  
  
"Oh...so we're best friends? Oops, umm... I'm sorry that must have been really awkward for me to kiss you in front of Yuna."  
  
Still turned away from Tidus, Rikku quickly replied, "That's okay. I mean; it seems like you lost your memory, because you don't even remember who Yuna is."  
  
Before Tidus could say anything else, Yuna quickly entered the ice cream shop and took Rikku's hand. She did not even take a glance at Tidus. "I need to talk to you, right now." They exited the ice cream shop.  
  
Everyone was outside except Tidus and Kimahri. Rikku did not know what exactly was going on. Halley approached her and introduced herself, "Hello Rikku. I'm Halley. Obviously, as you can tell, Tidus isn't himself because he doesn't remember anything but you. Umm...Yuna?" She seemed uneasy talking to Rikku.  
  
Yuna finished, "Rikku, we need to you to help Tidus regain his memory back. Halley here has been trying to slowly regain his memory by slowly easing him back into Spiran society. And now that he remembers you, you can help Tidus." Rikku could tell Yuna was still feeling sick about what happened. Yuna seemed distant; she was heartbroken. She continued, "Me, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri will be around to help you out."  
  
Rikku replied, "Umm...okay. So you'll be right beside me."  
  
Yuna answered, "Not exactly. We'll be in the distance. We don't want Tidus to be overwhelmed by suddenly remembering everything." Yuna trusted Rikku, even through what just happened. She knew Rikku would not let a silly kiss come between Tidus and her. She was not so sure about Tidus though. At the moment, he did not know much, and his feelings and emotions could be confused.  
  
Now, Rikku was really feeling uncomfortable. The thought of Tidus and her alone startled her, but she knew she needed to do it to help Tidus. She responded, with some hesitation, "Okay, I see. So Yuna, how are you holding up?"  
  
Yuna was really good at putting a smile on. She managed to smile even through this mess. "Just seeing him makes me happy, even though, I could be better."  
  
Rikku really admired her cousin. Through all the pain and anguish, she still brought herself to smile. She knew now that nothing could come between Tidus and Yuna, including her. Rikku did not have to worry about her relationship with Tidus, because Yuna will always be there for Tidus. "Alright, I'll go talk him."  
  
As she was about to leave, Yuna said something. "Wait...one more thing. Umm...how are you doing?"  
  
Rikku replied, "Huh?...Umm...I'm fine."  
  
Yuna questioned, "Even after what just happened?"  
  
Rikku again, "Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I feel fine?" She lied. What would Yuna think if she told her that she might have a thing for Tidus? Sure, she knew nothing would separate the two, but was it wrong to have a possible crush on Tidus? She just wore a smile like Yuna, and tried to play it cool.  
  
As Yuna watched Rikku enter the ice cream shop, she wasn't sure if Rikku was feeling fine. Her cousin's lover just kissed her. Who would be feeling fine? Rikku was probably just still dazed. At least, that is what she hoped.  
  
Tidus saw Rikku walk in, and he ran up to her like a little kid. He suddenly was just filled with a sudden burst of cheerfulness. "Hey there, best friend! What's up?"  
  
Rikku, surprised yet again, just going back to her own cheerful self, "Oh nothing much! Hey, Tidus, wanna go do something tomorrow? You know, to help you remember more about everyone and everything?"  
  
"Oh sure! Of course I would....oh wait, I have a blitzball match tomorrow. How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"That's fine, Tidus. I guess we'll be watching you play then, tomorrow, huh?"  
  
"Sure thing. Wait, so is Yuna and everyone else coming along too?"  
  
Rikku froze. Why was she having so much trouble grasping the concept of her and Tidus by themselves? She finally answered timidly, "Uhh...no...I guess Halley could come along too." She thought Halley would help because then she and Tidus would not be alone together.  
  
"Oh okay. She's got a little brother, though. Can he come along too?"  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier!" She said that with a huge, bright smile.  
  
"Yup! Alright, it's getting kind of late. I think I'll be heading back to my place. You all are welcome to join me." Tidus said politely.  
  
"That's okay. We got a place to crash for the night." (Which was the airship)  
  
Tidus was already heading out the door; he wanted to say goodbye to Yuna personally. "See ya, my best friend Rikku!" as he waved.  
  
He exited, and saw Yuna. He felt a wave of guilt upon him. He was at a loss for words. He murmured, "Umm...bye Yuna." And off he went back to his apartment, while everyone else just stood and watched.

* * *

Who knows when the next chapter will be done? I've started it, but ending it is another story. Like I said, I'm not much of a writer.  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
